


三轨并行

by verderblich



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 私设Bandit最早入队，然后是Jäger，最后是Blitz（按照年龄排）。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 14





	三轨并行

左前方的走廊内传来隔音材料都遮掩不住的嘈杂，转过角一看，果不其然，是Dominic又在和从GSG9新调来的队员吵架。一位揪住另一位的领子，就差把对方按在墙上。他们注意到双方之间已经小于一般正常的社交距离了吗？Marius摸摸下巴，决定悄没声地从他们背后溜过去。起初他还会吓得不轻，冲上去拉架，直到他在某个临点突然领悟，冲突也可以是一种感情交流的方式，只不过他的不同而已，所以Marius一时无法体会。

是的，他的确没有和Dominic吵过架（这简直是个奇迹），也几乎没有和任何人起过冲突。他大致算得上是队里公认的好好先生，只不过有时候这也可以是另一种意味上的恼人。想来他最初加入彩虹小队，被分到和Bandit一间宿舍（IQ在他入住前一天曾多次嘱咐他如果遇上麻烦一定及时说出来，现在想来这个“麻烦”不是泛指而是特指），结果不到半个月反而是Bandit先找到Harry要求换房间。“这个新来的小子是不是不正常？”Smoke说他那天能听见Bandit在Harry的办公室气急败坏的语气，“我他妈的快被他傻兮兮的笑容和注视瞪到焦虑发作！”

当然结局是Bandit并没能找到新室友。Harry态度亲切地找到还什么都不知道的Marius，态度亲切地请两人坐下，态度亲切地给两个人煮了咖啡，态度亲切（同时暗含威胁意味）地请两个人好好谈一谈。弄清楚一切的Marius很委屈。他只是想和队里的所有人都搞好关系，自己架子上的几本社交指南都明确指出，微笑是建立良好人际关系的第一步，而这半个月他也不懂为什么自己（自认为）百分百管用的微笑在Bandit面前会失去作用。

直到Blizt加入小队之后，Marius才明白，Bandit向往冲突，寻找冲突。有些人天生属于荒野，争斗，爪痕和鲜血不是他们仅知的语言，却是他们赖以生活的生存方式。在此之前，Bandit身上的矛盾感只能在Marius这儿暂存为一个谜团。他本人成为Marius心里头号人类学观测对象。Bandit。他贴近试探这台原理未知的机器的反应，果不其然隔板推开，不过他毫不气馁，下一次能贴得更近。Dominic——任务结束后的早上他拿着两个里面装着咖啡，印了德国冷笑话的马克杯去找Bandit，晚上拖他和其他队员一起去酒吧喝黑啤（“这儿的黑啤是被人蒙着眼睛酿制出来的吗？”），在Bandit修理电箱的时候凑上前对着滋滋发亮的电火花一盯就是好几个小时。

终于他得到了回应，只不过不是他预测的那种。Marius得到的，是一个半夜里莫名其妙的长久地注视（事实上就那几天他最安分，没有去招惹Bandit），一个在热气里咬牙切齿地亲吻，和被人无言地，从后面捏住脖颈按在了床上。虎牙的顶端陷入他的颈侧，让他有种被尖刀削骨剔肉的错觉。虽然如此，当时压在他身上的重量却轻得不可思议。Bandit的双腿跪在他身体两侧，但他没有坐在Marius身上，手掌也只是按在Marius脸侧的枕头边，这样一来他就必须极低地俯下身子，忍受着胃部被挤压变形的痛苦才能亲吻Marius的颈侧。Bandit留给他了挣脱的觳隙，即使此事只需直言询问即可。当时Marius还不能做到读懂Bandit大部分的行为，不过他也没想着挣脱。他忙着应对一种陌生而富有激情的补全感——这种补全感只能用一根缺失的肋骨终于回到它本来的位置来形容——直到Bandit毫无征兆地，一巴掌拍上他的大腿。

啪。在万物皆沉睡的深夜，清醒的人的五感被完全调动起来，Marius甚至能感觉出自己腿侧略微丰厚的肌肉是怎样在外力的拍打下羞耻地变形，晃动，皮表如何开始泛起粉红，直到留下一个充满肉欲的指痕。他想转过头去抗议，又害怕看到那五道红色的印子——然后他屁股正中挨上了第二道巴掌。

“坐起来，你这样我们怎么继续。”Bandit压低嗓音命令他，笑了一声。这时候Marius才发现第二个巴掌让他差点腿软地爬不起来。他直起腰，正好贴上Bandit的胯部。发硬阴茎的顶端沿着他的股沟，暴露的会阴缓慢下滑，直至也碰到他柔软的初勃的性器，顶得他咬住舌头，差点呻吟出声。他做好了被Bandit插入的准备，但是Bandit只是把握住他的胯，上半身贴在他背上，阴茎戳刺着Marius屁股和腿根最丰满的部分直到释放出来，龟头几次抵在了Marius收紧穴口的边缘，顶端流出的前液都渗进Marius穴口的缝隙，不过好像只是想吓吓他，并没有真的顶进去。Marius又是紧张又是难堪，结果最后Bandit还没碰他几下，自己直接射了出来。

“有这么爽？”Bandit笑他。第二天他们还没等到晚上，训练之后直接在休息室的洗浴间干了起来。和第一天不同，Bandit自后蛮横地冲撞他，阴茎进得又快又深，撞得他不得不把发热的胸膛贴在冰冷的瓷砖上才能稳住身体。从内而生的快感让Marius在Bandit给他做完清理的好一段时间后才能爬起来。从此Marius认识了第二个Bandit。这个Bandit在床上热烈飞扬，几乎激情到疯狂，在性事中与Marius一起跳下悬崖，又再次将两人用一根丝线拉起。Marius的整个精神世界和他一起倾覆。mein Gott，如果Dominic是深渊，我甚至无法拯救自己——

他只有在和Dominic亲吻的时候才会凭着直觉，破天荒向神祈祷。

因为，Marius心底清楚，他并没有，也无法真正改变Dominic多少。他清楚早上男厕便池内永远会有半杯咖啡；酒吧内当Marius开始和别的队员攀谈，眼角余光能捕捉到Dominic从后门离开的身影，散场又能在另一个酒吧看见他。Dominic只是学会在他面前表现得更加正常。在某些夜晚，当他们躺在一起，Marius借着半个月亮的光，研究着Dominic月光下让他读不懂的睡脸：金色的眉毛皱起又展开，眼角的细纹牵引游动，像是深海鱼群失去了自己回溯的方向。他看着那鱼群逐渐走向失控，Dominic猛然睁开眼睛。……Marius。他做了这个口型，Marius以为他要说些什么，可是Dominic长久地，全然清醒地盯着他的脸没有出声，直到他在睡意下不得不昏昏沉沉地睡去。

*

名为“Blitz”的新人是Marius入队的第三年加入了彩虹小队，结果演习的第一天就闹得鸡飞狗跳。“你需要去看看心理医生，你封闭自己的情绪会影响整个团队！”赶来的Marius只听到了这两句，因为之后双方选择用拳头表明自己的态度了。Marius冲上去揪住Blitz的领子往后扯，自己差点也卷进争斗里。

“你说我精神不稳定？”Marius第一次见到Dominic气到几乎呲出牙齿，其实他这副难得的样子让Marius觉得有些诡异的滑稽和好笑，“你——”

被他抓住的Blizt挺直了背，胸膛里含着一口气，迟钝如Marius也预感到他马上要说出什么更加激怒Dominic的话了。这一刻他用上全身和紧急关头莫名爆发出来的力气，再加上自己那点儿微弱的身高压制，硬拖着重他二十多磅的Blizt跑出去几十步。可是这种事儿拦得住第一次两次，拦不住第三次第四次，频繁到Marius觉得自己也需要说点什么，做个调解人。“他需要的正是别人指出他自己不肯承认的问题。”Elias只是笑笑，“我的语气确实直接了些，可是这样才能逼迫他直视问题，而不像以前一样装出心不在焉，玩世不恭的样子，敷衍地略过。”

他说的半点不假。Marius承认。Elias又加了一句，“让他适当的发泄下情绪也是好事。我认为最近几次演习Bandit他比以前冷静许多了——你看呢？”

好像确实如此。从前Marius还没有把Dominic最近演习中提升的表现和他与Blizt的争吵联系在一起。队员们定期的心理会诊过后，他向Harry旁敲侧击了一下Dominic的会诊结果，得到的只言片语证明Elias所言不虚。“一些人，我是说一些人，”Harry强调了每一个词，说话的时候眼睛认真盯着Marius的瞳孔，“习惯于累积情绪。有时候争吵和冲突对他们的心理状态不一定是坏事。”

这和当初IQ的话一样，其实也是个特指。Marius假装思考了一会儿，在Harry意味深长的注视下推开门离开了。此刻他真心替Dominic感到高兴。他本就钟情于机械，见到一台故障的机器找到稳固自己的铆钉，让他心里无比的雀跃。路上他又遇见了Elias，抓住他攀谈几句。关于Dominic你说的可一点不错。Elias像平常那样又随意抛出几个玩笑，两个人在走廊上前仰后合了好一阵儿，只是在Marius打算告别的时候忽然又把话题带回Dominic。“其实Bandit也明白，他有很多次得救的机会，但凡有任何一次他肯开口求救，可他偏偏选了另一种更加血淋淋的方式。”Elias意有所指地看着Marius，对着困惑地眨眼的Marius微笑，“你可以是个很好的倾听者，Marius，你真心关心身边每一个人。你会为了施救朋友掏出一切。”

他没有继续解释，语言和动作一起停在了句尾，就这样倚着墙壁，深呼吸了几次。Marius看他放松的模样，也就没把告别的话说出口。片刻之后，Elias重新调整了自己的表情。

“有时候我需要……和有你这样心理状态的人在一起待一会儿，”他模糊比了个手势，“谢谢你，Marius，跟你在一起总是很放松。”

Elias上前一步，踌躇了一下，然后又退了回去。Marius看他犹豫不决的样子，心里突然有了种模糊的预感。他相信此刻Elias怀有和他同样的想法，但是这实在惊世骇俗，所以Marius既不打算言明，也不打算付诸行动。他相信Elias试图向他索要一个亲吻，不需要多少的技巧和热烈，最简单的嘴唇相贴，鼻尖触碰的时刻交换呼吸。他也预感到未来的一天，某个Elias和Dominic对视争执的瞬间，一个代替了亲吻的撕咬也会发生。Elias和Dominic之间的亲吻不同于Dominic和自己之间的亲吻，也不同于自己和Elias之间的亲吻。天性使然，他们能掏出的爱都多少有些残缺，和另一个人的一起却刚好能拼成完整的部分。

*

面前走廊里的两个身影停顿了一下，其中一个突然撞了上去。即使相隔几米Marius都觉得自己听到了牙齿撞在一起的声音。他的牙根也幻痛一下，真实到他龇牙咧嘴。被按在墙上的那个视线突然向Marius的方向飘过来，两人交换了一个短暂的眼神。曾经的预感变为现实。Marius知道明天再休息室他会收获一个带着血腥味，但是绵长轻柔地亲吻，他的舌尖将舔过对方还红肿的牙根。

END


End file.
